The Next First Time
by PSU93Girl
Summary: Sam and Jules, post-"Slow Burn." It's smut of the most explicit kind so if that kind of thing embarrasses you or makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this story.


_A/N: I am working on the next chapter to "Role Reversal" but this kept running through my head as I was driving back from my weekend visit to my father. Since I enjoy writing (and reading) smut so much, and I'm not up to any smutty portions of my other story yet, I figured I'd write and post this now._

_This is __**definitely**__ M. In fact I'd call it M++. If the idea of adult sexual encounters makes you uncomfortable or embarrasses you then I would highly recommend you not read this. It is VERY explicit. And I'm not talking about clinical terms here._

_Once more—this is about as adult as it gets. It takes place immediately after "Slow Burn." If you don't want to read smut, don't read any farther. PLEASE don't send me messages complaining about the graphic nature of this story, you've been warned._

_Finally, thank you for taking the time to read even this far. I'd appreciate a review but I know that's not everybody's thing. The fact that you read is enough for me._

_I don't own _Flashpoint _or _Bull Durham.

* * *

Jules Callaghan and Sam Braddock had had three previous "first times."

There was their actual first time, the night after their simple protection detail turned into something much more dangerous. It had thankfully ended well and in the emotional aftermath Sam had grabbed Jules and kissed her. When they made it to her house the sex had been hot, hard, and full of passion.

Their second first time had been a few months after the shooting that ended up tearing them apart. Sam had been so afraid of hurting Jules but he had wanted her so badly. It was slow, sweet, tender, and literally moved him to tears. Not long after that Jules ended things, her desire to return to Team One would not be set aside for anything. Not even a relationship.

Their third, and most recent, first time came after Team One was put through psychological and physical testing and almost torn apart. Ed had been shot and his daughter had been born in the most incredible 24 hours the SRU had ever known. Sam had reached for Jules's hand in the hospital and she had rewarded him with a slight squeeze before walking over to meet Izzy up close for the first time.

That night had been the culmination of all the feelings they'd been trying to suppress for the past 2 years. Long, slow, deep, soft, wet kisses that had truly rocked his world followed by the kind of mind-blowing sex that only came along with the right relationship, and that a person could only hope to find once in his or her life. Sam was thankful every day that he had found it.

And so Jules and Sam found themselves in her Jeep on the way home from the annual SRU picnic. A picnic during which they had been told they could remain together on Team One even though they were involved in a relationship. That had made for an incredible enough day, but Sarge's decision to stay with the team had made it even better.

They were finally free to be together and although there would be no major changes to their day-to-day lives—neither of them was big on public displays of affection, after all—it meant the world to them that they no longer had to hide their relationship from their teammates, the people who meant the most in the world to them. And so they were on the way to their first time as a couple who could tell the world they were in love, without any fear of losing their jobs or getting anyone else in trouble.

They were exhausted. Jules moreso than Sam, as evidenced by her allowing him to drive home. In the past month she'd faced the possible loss of her relationship, her life, and her place on Team One. And now, as she leaned against the door of the Jeep and watched the twilight cast shadows over Sam's face, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. She sighed deeply as her eyes involuntarily began to drift closed.

Sam heard Jules sigh and he smiled before reaching over to place his hand on her upper thigh. He stole a glance at her and the beauty of her peaceful face made his heart swell. And he felt a familiar swelling a little lower down than his heart too. He shifted in his seat to try to find a more comfortable position. As if that was possible with his erection growing harder every second. Thankfully they were almost home.

He turned into the driveway, lightly squeezing Jules's thigh as he came to a stop. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Sam said before pulling her close for a kiss. It was gentle at first but when her tongue reached out to trace his bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him he couldn't resist. Before he knew it his tongue was urgently exploring her mouth as his hand cupped her breast, kneading and squeezing her nipple. He smiled into the kiss as he heard her gasp of pleasure.

"Sam," Jules gasped when he pulled away, "we better get inside. Fast."

"Copy that," Sam replied, not needing to be told twice.

Jules didn't wait for Sam, instead she ran ahead and before he reached the top step she had the door unlocked and was making her way inside.

When the door was closed and locked behind them Sam grabbed Jules, pulling her tight against his body as he crushed his lips to hers again. His hands tangled in her hair as she reached under his shirt and stroked his muscular chest. They broke their kiss so she could pull his shirt over his head.

Sam was growing uncomfortably hard as he kissed her forehead, her cheek, around her jawline and down to her neck. Her fingers stroked up and down his sides before running around just inside his waistband. He flicked her nipples with his fingers and she moaned.

Jules stepped closer to Sam and he quickly thrust his knee between her legs, bringing her closer to him with his hands on her hips. He held her tightly with his thigh pressing against her pussy. He started to rock her back and forth, wanting to build the pressure he knew would make her fall apart in his arms, when his phone rang.

"Shit!" He groaned as Jules stood before him catching her breath. Sam glanced at his phone to see Natalie's number. "My sister," he said as he showed Jules the phone.

"You enjoy that conversation soldier, I'll be upstairs," Jules replied before leaning up to kiss his cheek, letting her hand lightly brush his erection through his jeans.

"Nat? What, no, I'm not leaving. Yes, the General did offer me a job overseas. No, Jules and I got clearance to remain on Team One. What? No, I didn't tell anyone. We just found out. Listen Nat, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow. I gotta go!"

Jules chuckled as she heard Sam's side of the conversation. She was glad to hear him wrap it up quickly, something that was not always possible when Natalie was on the other end of the line. Just as she finished brushing her teeth she heard Sam running up the stairs.

Sam could hear Jules finishing up in the bathroom so he stood by the window, looking out on a beautiful night while he removed his shoes. He never heard her but suddenly Jules was standing behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist as she pressed small open-mouthed kisses to his back.

"How's Nat?"

"She's fine. It seems the General told her I was going back overseas."

"And you set her straight?"

"I did."

Jules's hands began to trace small patterns over Sam's stomach before she undid his belt, button, and zipper, and slipped his jeans off of his waist before quickly shedding her own jeans. She stepped back to allow him to do the same and step out of his jeans, her hands quickly resuming their exploration of his lower abdomen.

"God Sam, you're so hard," she said with desire in her voice as her hand skimmed over his hardened cock. She grasped him lightly through his boxer briefs, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"Oh, you like that?" she whispered against his back as her fingertip traced over his shaft, from root to tip before circling and retracing her path over and over again. She guided him back towards their bed, turning to stand in front of him once her legs hit the mattress. He allowed her to slowly lower him down before he scooted back towards the pillows.

Jules climbed up on the bed next to him, her hands running up his legs from his ankles to his thighs. His fingers were tangled in her hair, his breathing rapid and shallow as her fingers slowly walked their way from his upper thighs towards his throbbing cock. He truly thought he was going to die from the anticipation and all he could think was at least he'd die happy.

She pressed a kiss to his stomach as her hands cupped his balls, lightly stroking and rolling them between her fingers. She smiled at the length and thickness of his erection, knowing it was all for her. Her body shuddered with the thought of him inside her.

Jules moved to straddle his legs before leaning down to press kisses to his inner thighs, slowly moving up to his engorged tip. His hands remained tangled in her hair, lightly scratching her scalp. He hissed as she took his tip in her mouth through the fabric of his boxer briefs. She worked her tongue around his tip, taking an inch or so into her mouth. It was pleasure and torture all at the same time, the warm wetness of her mouth driving him crazy but the fabric barrier leaving him craving more.

"Jules, please," he gasped after what felt like a lifetime.

"Please what, soldier?" she asked, a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I— I need you to take my shorts off. I want to feel your lips and your tongue right on my cock. Please, Jules."

She smiled, quickly removing his shorts and tossing them to the floor. "Better soldier?" she asked as she cupped his balls again. She didn't give him a chance to answer before running her tongue over the ridge of his penis, swirling around the sensitive tip. Her free hand encircled the root of his shaft, lightly applying pressure as she saw precum leaking from his swollen tip.

"Oh God Jules," Sam moaned as she took his tip fully in her mouth, licking him in the way she knew would drive him wild. He struggled to allow her to set the pace, knowing it would be better than if he tried to control her actions. Still he couldn't prevent his hips from bucking towards her when she took him fully in her mouth, her tongue running up and down the long vein on the back of his cock.

She worked him into a frenzy and when she again leaned down to take him fully into her mouth he could feel the wetness between her legs. He allowed her to work her magic on him, alternately licking, sucking, squeezing, and running her lips up and down his hardened shaft before he had to stop her.

"Jules, if you don't stop now I'm gonna cum in your mouth."

"And that would be bad?" she replied, her eyes dark with passion as she smirked at him. She ran her tongue over his tip once more, lapping up the precum that was streaming out of him before she gave in to his wishes, crawling back up the bed until her lips met his.

Sam's thigh found its way back between Jules's legs. He bent his leg, placing his foot flat on the bed and bringing his upper thigh in contact with her dripping pussy, intending to finish what he had started before his sister's phone call.

"Sam," she panted breathlessly as his muscled thigh came into contact with her clit. She ground against him as he kissed her neck. She was writhing and grinding against him, quickly losing the ability to form any coherent thoughts, let alone speak them.

He smiled as he saw her head fall back, a look of pure delight on her face. His hands guided her hips gently but firmly down to his thigh, bringing her clit into full contact with his hard muscle, and she fell apart. He felt her body rocked by the spasms inside her and he kissed her forehead as she struggled to regain normal breathing.

When she had recovered he guided her down to the bed, quickly removing her top and bra and stripping her soaked panties away. He kissed his way down her body, whispering what he wanted to do to her with each kiss.

"Jules, you're so hot. I can't wait to be inside you." He took her breasts into his mouth, one at a time, working her nipple until it was a hard pebble. He rolled one between his fingers as his tongue worked on the other. She squirmed below him as he sucked as much of her left breast into his mouth as possible.

He kissed down her side and across her stomach before moving to her inner thighs. He lifted one leg with his hand, pressing kisses from her knee to her thigh before pausing.

"Oh Jules, you're so perfect. I can't believe how wet you are and I've barely touched you like I want to."

"Sam, please, don't tease," she replied, the pressure between her legs beginning to build again as she anticipated Sam's masterful caresses.

He smiled, pressing one last kiss to her inner thigh before his fingers probed her pussy. He skimmed his fingertip over her clit, smiling as he heard her breath catch in her throat. He lightly traced her folds, approaching her dripping wet entrance but not entering. She tried to thrust her hips towards him to draw him into her.

He watched her face as he slowly pressed his fingertip into her. She smiled as he made circular motions with his finger, feeling her muscles clench against him as he started to build her to another orgasm. As he slowly inserted a second finger, his tongue reached out to circle her clit. She lightly bucked her hips towards him and he started to lose the small amount of control he had maintained up to that point. He fucked her with his fingers, his tongue and lips circling, flicking, and sucking her clit until he felt her flutter around him. She gasped for air as he slowed his movements, allowing her a few moments to recover before kissing his way back up her body.

"You're so good, Sam," she whispered before pulling him down for a kiss, their tongues battling for control as she used her heel on his hip to draw his cock close to her pussy. "But I want you inside me now."

"What do you want?" he teased, lightly rocking his hips so his swollen tip touched her entrance.

"I want you…" she gasped as his thumb brushed over her clit, "I want you to fuck me Sam. Hard. Now."

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her neck before whispering in her ear. "Copy that."

Sam crushed his mouth to hers, sucking her lips into his own mouth as her arms struggled to draw him closer to her. He nudged her legs farther apart before lining his cock up at her entrance. He bumped his tip against her again. Once. Twice. Three times. He smiled and kissed away the pout he felt forming on her lips as he pushed inside her. Her gasp of delight hardened him even more, which he didn't think was possible.

He set a gentle rhythm, sliding slowly in until he could go no more. He'd then pull out almost all the way, delighting in the feel of every ridge of muscle grasping his cock, before sliding back in. Jules rolled her hips or thrust against him, meeting his every stroke with one of her own.

Jules watched Sam as he pushed deep inside her. She saw his throat clench and knew he was struggling to remain in control. She smiled and reached up to place her hand behind his neck. She drew him closer to her, whispering in his ear, "Sam, make me cum. Please."

Her words caused him to lose the small amount of control he'd been exercising. He slammed into her and she met him stroke for stroke, rotating her hips to increase the pleasure for both of them.

"Oh fuck yes Sam, that's so good!" Jules screamed as he felt her orgasm begin again.

"Jules, I can't wait anymore, I'm gonna cum," he said as he slammed into her one last time after he felt her spasm around him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply as he emptied into her.

They lay together, still joined, both struggling to regain normal breathing. After a few minutes Sam held Jules close to him before rolling over and settling them under the sheet. She settled with her ear over his heart, listening to him breathe. She pouted when his cock slipped out of her, already missing the feeling of him filling her.

Sam kissed the top of her head and sighed before his hand found her breast.

"Sam, I need a minute, OK?"

"I was gonna give you 15 minutes, Jules," he replied, earning a light smack on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek.

"I can wait longer than you soldier," she said.

"You sure about that Callaghan?" he replied. "Let's test that theory…"

"It's on, Braddock." She replied, already making an effort to start round two.

* * *

_I know, I suck… leaving it there like that. I may write another chapter to this so I'm going to leave it open for now. We'll see if something materializes… after I take a cold shower. Whew!_


End file.
